


My Lover of the Night

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is away from the ship and awakes from a wonderful dream. Is it a dream or someone playing mind games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover of the Night

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I awake from a dream so vivid, so true.  
  
Hoping against the odds could it be you?  
  
I leave my warm bed drenched in sweat and my own essence.  
  
Believing for a moment I could sense your presence.  
  
Who are you invading my home and heart?  
  
Leaving a trail behind you, never to part.  
  
I can still feel the warmth of your breath and the spark on your tongue.  
  
The devil you are, leaving me aroused again and painfully hung.  
  
There is no sound in this old lonely house.  
  
Nothing, only the ticking of the clock and maybe a shy little mouse.  
  
Please, come back to bed with me before daylight.  
  
My sweet, mysterious lover of the night.


End file.
